


Licentious Liaisons

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Agreeable Arrangements [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin, established Jonmartin, jon and martin can have little a sugar daddy as a treat, nebulous season ??? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Usually Simon brings them on dates just for company. Usually.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Series: Agreeable Arrangements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Licentious Liaisons

More often than not, Simon takes them places with little or no ulterior motives. Their benefactor (Jon’s still much to embarrassed to call him the usual glucose-based term) says he likes showing them off, ‘his boys’. The pretty things he buys them, the expensive dinners and very nice flat, are at their core only at the cost of their company whenever he’s in town.

So Jon’s not expecting the devious looks Martin and Simon have been giving each other for the last half of this very upscale gallery. He’s been trying to ignore it as best he can, but now he’s sitting between them at the gallery’s snobby little cafe and trying not to pass out.

He knows what they’re up to.

Simon puts a hand on his knee under the table and he jumps. Almost spills his tea.

“Jon?”

Martin squeezes his hand. He’s a little pink in the cheeks, a little fidgety.

“We were just going to freshen up. If you’d like to join us.”

 _Freshen up_ , which is code for get up to mischief in the bathroom.

“n-No,” Jon manages through the lump in his throat. “No, I think...I think I’ll just watch the table.”

They don’t try to convince him, and he appreciates that. Martin just gives him a quick kiss and Simon pats his thigh.

He lasts two and a half minutes of restless fidgeting and nursing his stupid, expensive tea.

Martin’s probably on his knees, and Simon will have his hands in his hair. Shallow thrusts, by now, lazy, because god forbid something as small and insignificant as decorum prevent Simon from enjoying himself exactly as he likes.

It...It couldn’t hurt to look, could it? Just to check.

Sure enough, Martin’s on his knees. Goodness sake, they’re in _public._

...God, they’re in _public._ He can feel shameful slickness gathering between his legs at the thought. He’s tingling all over, but. But he can’t. Surely he can’t.

“Ah, hello darling,” Simon calls. “Curious, were we?”

Martin pulls off him with an obscene _pop._ Smiles softly at Jon like they’re still sitting in the cafe, chatting about abstract expressionism.

“Hey,” he says, brightly, and his lips are red and slick and Jon wants to kiss him. Taste Simon on his tongue.

“I...”

He fumbles to lock the door while he thinks of something to say. _Anything_ to say.

“Cat got your tongue?” Martin teases, and Simon chuckles. Cards a hand through Martin’s auburn curls.

“You could always join us,” Simon prompts. Gentle, jovial. It’s an option, not a command.

It’s so tempting. To go to his knees. There’s a bead of fluid at the tip of Simon’s thick, heavy cock, and it makes Jon’s mouth water. Martin takes one look at his face, grins, and licks it off with a slow swirl of tongue.

Hot want and jealousy lance through him like lightning. His knees feel weak.

Oh, what the hell.

He folds up his jacket and kneels on it, like Martin’s done. Snuggles up close to his boyfriend, because he loves him and he’s unspeakably grateful for not being pressured.

First he kisses Martin’s cheek, then his rosy lips. Then the base of Simon’s cock, then sucks his balls into his mouth. His head feels fuzzy with the smell, the taste, the weight of Simon’s hand on the back of his neck.

“Can I suck you, too? Please?” He asks very nicely, between wet kisses to the bottom of Simon’s cock. It’s easy with his head going downy-soft with submission.

Simon hums, considering.

“ _Please._ ”

“Settle, kitten,” Simon warns, but the squeeze on the back of his neck is gentle. “If Martin wants to share, I don’t see why not.”

Martin makes a considering noise that matches Simon’s. He’s absolutely wicked. A demon.

“I suppose. If I can have his mouth next.”

Jon shivers at that. His insides _ache_ with want.

“Lovely.”

Feeling helpless, at the mercy of his partners, has turned out to be one of his favorite things. And he’s never felt more helpless than when Martin fists a hand in his hair and slides Simon’s cock down his throat.

  
  



End file.
